


Intimacy

by ohmytheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Catelyn's marriage with Tywin is a cold one filled with only a sense of duty -- until one night it is something much hotter.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been celibate for a year so like… what is smut even at this point? I’ll do my best here, but we’ll see. I don’t feel like doing five pages of exposition like normal, so meh. I've got a few Catwin requests. It's been ages since I've written for them, but I'll do my best.

Catelyn had assumed that her duties as Lord Tywin’s wife would not extend beyond what was necessary. Their marriage wasn’t one filled with warmth and joy after all and everyone knew it. He wasn’t a familiar sort of man anyways. He didn’t touch her without thinking or reach for her hand during dinner. There weren’t brief moments of intimacy in public.

It was more or less a cold marriage, as if mirroring the winter that had slowly started to fall upon King’s Landing.

She was fine with that. It was difficult adjusting to some of the duties required of her. One very important duty that only she could fulfill was that Tywin was in dire need of an heir. With his eldest son as the Captain of the Kingsguard and his youngest on the run for regicide, there was no one direct to inherit Castle Rock and all its glory.

Queen Cersei had snidely pointed out that Catelyn needed an heir as well. All her children, besides Sansa who was missing and Arya who was presumed dead, were gone from this world. It had taken everything in Catelyn not to lash out at the younger woman. Losing her firstborn had only made Cersei more bitter, paranoid, and prone to spiteful remarks. That was something that Catelyn could understand, but it drove an even deeper wedge between them.

There was only one way to create a new, proper-born heir. Tywin did not want to appoint someone else in the Lannister family as heir. It was a slap in the face. He had not wanted to remarry either after the loss of his late wife. Catelyn could understand that as well – except it had been due to his family that she had lost her own husband. 

All of this made her “wifely duties” very tense at first.

It had made her ill, angry, ashamed. The first few months had been painful. They had done their duties in bed and then gone their separate ways. There was no need to share a bed. Their marriage was a contract after all. Catelyn hated being touched by Tywin in such a way, feeling like she was throwing dirt on Ned’s and her Robb’s names. It broke her spirit in that time.

She could not say when things started to change. Catelyn would never say that she enjoyed it or looked forward to it. She never initiated it. As far as she was concerned, it was still a duty. Family, Duty, Honor. She could tarnish the last if it meant saving what little of the first she had left. Their time in bed together was never pleasurable for her.

Until one day, Tywin touched her in a way that made her gasp.

She’d never done that before. There had been no need or desire. He did his business quickly, as if he didn’t have any time to waste. But then his hand swept over her body, touching her intimately and leaving her gasping for air. It had changed something. Things became warmer, if only for a moment.

And then, one night, he’d slipped down the edge of the bed and put his face in between her legs to kiss her directly. Catelyn nearly jumped out of her skin. The contact was electric, causing her toes to curl. As his tongue dipped inside of her, she gasped and tightly grasped the sheets of the bed.

This was… This was something else. This was extraordinarily intimate. What struck her even stronger was that it had no bearing on “little lord making” as she had called it when she was younger. This was all about her, how she felt, her own pleasure and it…confused her. Her own pleasure. There had never been no qualms about it before a month ago. It had been all about taking care of his business and that was that.

But now he was gripping her thighs hard enough that she thought he might leave bruises and going down on her in a way that left her just shy of thrashing. A tornado of feelings swelled inside of her. It had been many moons since she had felt something like this. Waves rose and crashed inside of her, causing her hips to buck and sweat to drop down her skin.

It was all becoming too much. “Tywin, I–” She couldn’t get the words to come out. She’d never called him directly by his first name, not even after they’d married, a cold formality between them, and yet it slipped out now. She hated it. She didn’t want it to end. She wanted to shove him away and also let go at the same time.

Too much. Too much.

“Come, my wife,” he murmured against her, his breath hot and overwhelming.

She hated obeying in any manner. She was a good wife, not some obedient dog. She listened, but sometimes, she took her time in doing things. He expected as much. It was the only thing she had to throw against him.

But in this moment, she couldn’t do anything else but do as he bid her. The orgasm hit her just as a wave of pleasure crashed, her whole body trembling under its weight. He might have started to focus more on her, but he’d never brought her to peak before until now. Her entire body straightened, as if unable to comprehend the strength of its pleasure, and he growled possessively as he continued.

Finally, when it was done, she put a hand on his head and pushed him away from her. She knew he wouldn’t like that, but she didn’t care. Exhaustion bore down upon her. They weren’t done – she knew that he would want to finish – but she needed to breathe.

When he came back up, he didn’t kiss her sweetly or hold her as she bathed in the afterglow of her orgasm. Instead, he lined himself up again to her and she found herself both dreading it and wanting more. It wouldn’t hurt this time. Her body seemed to demand it, traitor that it was.

“Why?” Catelyn asked when she connected eyes with him.

Tywin pushed into her and her breath hitched. His normally bright green eyes were dark and demanding. “You’re mine,” was all he said before he began to pick up his pace and she knew that tonight was different. She didn’t know what had started it. The argument they’d had earlier had been more heated than normal, but that should’ve turned him cold against her, not made him desire to do more to her.

Whatever it was, he seemed determined to make this night something else.


End file.
